Uma Escrava para Máscara da Morte
by CancerDeathMask
Summary: A décima segunda casa do santuário estava envolta em penumbra, assim como Afrodite deitado em sua cama chorando, chorava de ciúme, arrependimento, amor. Yaoi, MDM e Afrodite.


**UMA ESCRAVA PARA MÁSCARA DA MORTE**

Disclaimer: Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma fanfiction, portanto uma obra de ficção. Os personagens e seus nomes não me pertencem. Vi o nome Carlo em uma fanfiction de Pipe e gostei do nome depois de ler tantas fanfics com ele.

Advertências: sexo entre homens.

Personagens: Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Afrodite de Peixes e Personagem Original (Lexa)

Música utilizada: Set Fire to the Rain - Adele

Perdoem alguns erros, não deu tempo de betar.

Em capítulos.

Capítulo I

Era manhã no templo, uma manhã quente do verão da Grécia não era de fazer graça para ninguém. O cavaleiro de câncer estava deitado em sua cama envolto em lençóis brancos quando acordou e qual foi não foi sua surpresa ao ver em seu quarto uma moça de cabelos negros e longos, de linda face e olhos aterrorizados, sentada no chão, acorrentada. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos para enxergá-la melhor. Nesse momento entrou Afrodite de Peixes em seu quarto e a visão daquele homem de longas madeixas azuis e corpo perfeito fizeram o cavaleiro de câncer esboçar um sorriso meigo e confuso ao mesmo tempo, coisa que não era tão fácil para ele, o temido Máscara da morte de câncer.

-Acordou bela adormecida?- Disse Afrodite

-Sim – disse o canceriano – E o que mesmo você faz aqui na quarta casa a essa hora da manhã com essa... essa...

-Escrava- respondeu Afrodite- Não vá se acostumado, é um presente meu para você , por ter salvo minha vida ontem...

Agora máscara se lembrara da batalha do dia anterior quando havia retirado Afrodite semi consciente da arena onde treinava com Milo de Escorpião , que o espancava severamente debaixo daquele sol causticante da Grécia. Afrodite tinha desmaiado, não muito acostumado com aquele calor terrível uma vez sendo sueco. O verão grego sempre lhe fizera mal mas desde que havia assumido publicamente sua homossexualidade, outros cavaleiros de ouro temendo pela reputação do santuário só queriam espanca-lo e aproveitavam para fazer isso justamente nos treinos diários. Tomado de uma covardia imensa Milo espancou Afrodite mesmo notando sua fragilidade quanto ao calor e quando o vira desmaiado planejava mata-lo. Nesse momento Máscara da morte entrou na arena afastando Milo com um só golpe , tomou Afrodite nos braços e o levou para a décima segunda casa do santuário salvando sua vida, perante os olhares curiosos e raivosos de alguns cavaleiros.

-Ah sim... eu salvo sua vida de uma morte dolorosa debaixo do Sol e sou presenteado com uma... escrava? –Máscara a olhou- Mas ela não me parece uma escrava – ele observou atentamente a moça linda que fazia questão de ignorá-lo, tinha formas perfeitas, seios fartos e estava em um vestido longo branco um tanto transparente. No mesmo momento o cavaleiro de câncer esboçou um sorriso para ela, que o olhou e desviou o olhar raivoso.

Afrodite se debruçou sobre ela e pegando seus cabelos, a fez se levantar com toda a sua força de homem enquanto ela gemia tentando alcançar a mão dele, Afrodite a observou:

-Linda não? – Ele observou o rosto dela e nesse momento a moça reparou bem nos olhos azuis piscina lindos de Afrodite que a olhavam com inveja- Achei que ia gostar- disse ele um tanto preguiçoso e a atirou na cama do cavaleiro de câncer, as correntes fizeram barulho – Faça bom proveito... - disse em voz de inveja sabendo que ela nada significava para o temido máscara da morte, amor secreto de sua vida, adoraria estar no lugar dela naquele momento, receberia o melhor sexo de sua vida, com toda volúpia que o canceriano poderia oferecer ou.. desfrutar dela afinal era uma escrava sexual, um presente pela sua vida. Com toda má vontade Afrodite deixou a casa de câncer e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Não havia o que fazer ou dizer, precisava se aproximar mais do italiano e conquistar sua confiança. Talvez descobrir porque ele havia sido o único que o salvara da morte no dia anterior. Um fio de esperança brotava dentro dele diante daquela ação inesperada... Ele, um cavaleiro de ouro, temido, machão convicto, com uma reputação irrefutável de ser um vulcão com mulheres na cama, o havia salvado da morte. Afrodite só queria descobrir porque e para isso precisava de mais aproximação e que melhor aproximação seria dar ao canceriano um presente que o deixaria distraído e feliz e o faria lembrar de Afrodite?

A moça deitada na cama tentava fugir para longe apesar do cavaleiro de ouro ser o homem mais lindo que ela já vira sobre a Terra, a pele morena dele contrastava com os lençóis brancos, os cabelos castanho claro desalinhados da noite de sono, os olhos azuis escuros, uma barba por fazer e o tórax musculoso com alguns poucos pelos no centro... era uma visão e tanto. Carlo aproximou-se dela e a tocou o rosto e ela virou o rosto fugindo do toque dele:

-Você é bastante rebelde para uma escrava- murmurou ele sentindo a ereção latente mas adorava a idéia de uma moça rebelde que ele deveria tomar a força para ele.

-Talvez eu não seja escrava senhor...

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas:

-Como assim?

-Afrodite me raptou da casa de meus pais, senhor, eles devem estar preocupados... eu não sou escrava e jamais serei escrava de ninguém...-Ela dizia com raiva mesmo assim o fitando com desejo diante daquele homem perfeito.

Ele a examinou e pensou por alguns segundos, porque Afrodite raptaria uma moça da vila? Bingo! Ela era virgem e Afrodite queria agradá-lo entregando-lhe uma moça jamais tocada por homem algum antes. O estranho é porque Afrodite queria agradá-lo...sempre o vira se livrar de situações piores e fazer um simples aceno de cabeça como agradecimento, isso já era o bastante para os cavaleiros de ouro.

-Qual seu nome moça linda?- perguntou ele e sorriu – Quero conhecer melhor minha escrava embora isso nada me importe porque não sei se é verdade que foi raptada ou diz isso somente porque é rebelde e deseja que eu tenha piedade e a deixe fugir... – Ele passou o braço para trás da cabeça, apoiando-a no bíceps a fuzilando com o olhar lindo.

O olhar dela se transformou de arrogante para clemente:

-Lexa, senhor, por favor é verdade, acredite em mim, o cavaleiro de peixes entrou em meu quarto ontem a noite e só do que me lembro foi que ele me pedira pra cheirar uma rosa e depois disso acordei aqui em seu quarto.

Bem, isso era bem típico de Peixes, inclemente, ele não sentia pena de ninguém quando desejava algo. Era impiedoso e perfeito assassino assim como ele próprio máscara da morte.

-Lexa... como vou saber a verdade? Se é que eu quero e me importo com a verdade?- Ele se aproximou dela vagarosamente e tocou seu vestido bem na alça puxando-o , deixando a mostra o seio da moça, em seguida a puxou pela cintura com força para junto do corpo quente dele, grudando os corpos fazendo-a sentir seu desejo duro como pedra. Ela deu um gritinho de medo mas também de algo mais que sentira. O cheiro másculo dele a inebriava, a pele quente e os olhos azuis agora tão perto, tudo nele era perfeito, mesmo algumas cicatrizes de batalhas em sua barriga e ombros morenos. Carlo tocou seus lábios no queixo dela que começou a se debater em vão, aquele homem era um milhão de vezes mais forte do que ela até mesmo por ser um cavaleiro de Atena, um cavaleiro impiedoso que colecionava as cabeças de seus inimigos mortos em batalha contra ele, que jamais tiveram a menor chance. Imagine ela!

-Shh Lexa... – disse ele – pare com isso...

Ela o olhou implorando piedade:

-Senhor eu sou virgem! Por favor!

Ele parou por um momento, tomado de desejo incontrolável porque aquela confissão que ele já esperava ouvir o deteria? Sabia porque...Ele deveria proteger civis, eram ordens que aprendera em treinamento com os anciãos, mesmo sabendo que as vezes alguns cavaleiros quebrassem as regras e já haviam cometido estupros. Aquele pensamento o perturbou, mesmo sendo um sanguinário sem pena alguma de ninguém sabia que era errado. Não foi para desvirginar moças indefesas da aldeia que havia sido treinado como um dos melhores cavaleiros de ouro, que recebera a alcunha de máscara da morte de câncer. Os inimigos o temiam terrivelmente, assim como os demais cavaleiros das 11 casas zodiacais, mas não queria que aldeões o temessem e sim respeitassem sua força e poder.

-Eu sinto, mas não posso saber a verdade agora e nesse momento só o que eu quero é você embaixo de mim... - disse ele a arrastando pra debaixo dele mesmo com o barulho das correntes que Afrodite pusera nela. Aquele barulho de correntes o excitava ainda mais. Carlo puxou o vestido dela pra cima, deixando a mostra as coxas bem torneadas e com uma mão rasgou a calcinha dela sem o menor esforço, Lexa pensou em gritar mas sabia que se o fizesse o canceriano apenas a esbofetearia a deixando inconsciente para poder fazer o que queria com mais calma. A ansiedade e medo dela o excitavam ainda mais...

A décima segunda casa do santuário estava envolta em penumbra, assim como Afrodite deitado em sua cama chorando, chorava de ciúme, arrependimento, amor... Amava o cavaleiro de câncer, por isso havia admitido sua homossexualidade para os demais cavaleiros sem esperar nada em troca, sabia que alguns ali disfarçavam muito bem o que sentiam uns pelos outros, admiração... paixão... Camus e Milo eram um exemplo. Todos sentiam a tensão sexual no ar entre eles. Mas era algo velado e ele não, havia aberto sua condição para todos e agora sofria o preconceito hipócrita. Odiava imaginar o que acontecia na cama de câncer naquele momento, daria um braço para que pudesse ter coragem de se declarar ao amigo, de sentir algum amor que máscara da morte pudesse lhe dar, mesmo que fosse uma migalha. Nâo importava, havia aprendido a amar o sanguinário cavaleiro, o amigo de conversas, de lutas. Adorava o corpo do outro, quando o via sem camisa seus olhos nublavam de desejo, era realmente um homem lindo como ele mesmo Afrodite era, mas câncer tinha uma beleza mais masculina, Afrodite era admirado por sua beleza meio andrógina, os cabelos azuis bem cuidados, o corpo atlético das batalhas e treinamentos, a pele branca características dos suecos...Era lindo e desejado por todas e todos. O que fazer se entre tantos deseja e amava apenas um cavaleiro?

Na quarta casa, máscara da morte beijava aquela moça linda em sua cama, abrindo com sua língua os lábios carnudos dela, como era linda! Pensava ele... Não era todo dia que uma moça tão linda era oferecida ou se oferecia a ele... Eram na maioria das vezes moças bonitas mas não tão lindas, de fartos seios, rosto lindo e voz sedutora como Lexa. Ele a penetrou, o que a fez gemer de dor, uma dor pungente e terrível, uma invasão que logo se tornaria deliciosa... Carlo sabia dar prazer pois para ele dar prazer também era uma forma de sentir prazer e uma aldeã como ela o instigava ainda mais... Ele sentiu vontade de beijá-la como jamais sentiu tanta vontade de beijar alguém nos últimos anos. Ele a domava, estocando seu membro dentro dela cada vez mais rapidamente, beijando seus seios, acariciando com as mãos calejadas das lutas as coxas dela. Era uma beleza de mulher! Logo ela o olhou nos olhos azuis profundos, ele a olhava de volta mordendo os lábios lindos sentindo que ela começava a ficar mais a vontade, deixando-se molhar misturando sua lubrificação ao sangue que escorria do rompimento de sua virgindade. Então era real, ele olhou para baixo e viu sua cama molhar de sangue enquanto a ouvia gemendo de prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo. O gemido rouco dela o fez alcançar o clímax dentro dela. O cavaleiro de câncer soltou gemidos de prazer enquanto gozava. Lexa no entanto, esperava mais, havia gostado daquele homem mais do que deveria e sabia sentir prazer sozinha portanto estava frustrada e em sua frustração falou algo que não deveria olhando nos olhos dele:

-Grosso!

Foi muito rápido mas o tapa no rosto desferido por Carlo, a fez virar para o lado, com os cabelos cobrindo o rosto e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não era assim que esperava ser sua primeira vez. Havia um rapaz que a observava na aldeia, flertavam durante meses já e agora ela não poderia mais recebê-lo em casamento como uma moça pura. Máscara da morte a ouviu chorar baixinho e com delicadeza que não lhe era peculiar afastou os cabelos do rosto dela, não sabia bem o que dizer, sabendo que deveria proteger os civis, sentiu alguma pena dela como no dia anterior sentira de Afrodite. Tentou afastar alguns pensamentos de sua mente ao olhar para o sangue no lençol branco. Havia jorrado seu sêmem dentro de uma aldeã, passou a torcer muito para que ela não estivesse em seu período fértil, imaginou a situação de se tornar pai. Era um cavaleiro de ouro, sua missão era proteger Atena e não ser pai.

-Lexa- disse ele

Ela o olhou com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

-Senhor, me desculpe mas não tenho medo de você! Eu só quero ir embora, por favor me solte... eu quero voltar para um namorado que tenho na aldeia.

Máscara se sentou atordoado e com raiva:

-NAMORADO?

-Sim senhor e eu não me importo se deveria me comportar como uma boa escrava de um cavaleiro de Atena, eu nunca vou! Prefiro a morte rápida pelas suas mãos do que passar a vida como escrava...

-Não diga asneiras, eu não vou lhe matar... – não virou o rosto para ela, permaneceu olhando para fora por entre a fresta aberta das janelas de seu quarto – Lamento por seu namorado mas você é minha agora...

Ela gritou.

-Porque?

Respondeu calmamente

-Porque eu gostei muito de você- reforçou a palavra muito- Qual o nome do namorado?

-Porque pergunta?

-Qual o nome? – perguntou impiedoso

-Maurizio... – respondeu ela com medo e se arrependendo de ter sido tão ingênua e não ter dito outro nome qualquer

Ele se levantou, vestindo sua túnica de treino, pegando uma pequena faca, enfiando a na cintura.

- O que vai fazer senhor?- ela gritava – Por favor não mate meu namorado! Não faça isso!

Máscara da morte trazia um olhar impiedoso e ciumento, não podia deixar vivo alguém que poderia se atrever a vir atrás dele para lhe matar mesmo sabendo que os guardas do santuário jamais deixariam qualquer um passar. Não conseguia pensar. Nesse momento sentiu um cosmo muito familiar se aproximar. Afrodite entrava em seu quarto com os olhos marejados de lágrimas como os de Lexa.

-Eu ouvi os gritos dessa pobre desgraçada... - disse Afrodite- O que houve?

Na velocidade da luz o cavaleiro de câncer já estava imprensando o cavaleiro de peixes contra uma das paredes da casa com a pequena faca contra o pescoço de Afrodite. Afrodite o encarava engolindo em seco:

-Que houve ficou louco?

-Não se atreva a me dar uma aldeã virgem como escrava e pensar que vai sair impune disso Afrodite...- a proximidade dos corpos fez Afrodite estremecer de desejo mesmo sendo ameaçado.

-Me mate então... é só o que eu quero- meteu a mão na faca e a posicionou em sua veia – Me mate maldito... porque eu não consigo mais viver sem ter você...

Carlo cerrou os olhos, sem compreender nada e se afastou dele num rompante.

-como?

O cavaleiro de peixes continuou encarando-o:

-Eu só penso em você há meses, eu só vejo você nos meus sonhos, eu me toco pensando em você italiano maldito... Eu me declarei para todos porque eu te amo! E agora que você sabe eu só espero minha morte...- ajoelhou-se esperando um golpe fatal que finalmente tiraria sua vida miserável e o libertaria daquele sofrimento. Mas o golpe não veio.

Câncer sentou na cama o olhando atônito. Então peixes era apaixonado por ele? Afrodite ergueu o olhar. Lexa tentava fingir que dormia morta de medo que sobrasse alguma ira para ela de toda aquela confissão. Afrodite finalmente se sentou no chão enconstando-se a uma parede vendo que o canceriano não conseguia proferir uma única palavra.

-Meu peito dói...- disse ele- de medo, de amor, de ciúme, e pensei que essa coisa ai na sua cama o faria ser grato a mim por alguns dias e que eu poderia finalmente me aproximar mais. Mas agora vejo que tem uma faca nas mãos para fazer sei lá o que com alguém e vejo que foi tudo por água abaixo. Seja lá quem você queira matar agora... se livre dessa criatura acorrentada em sua cama ou me livrarei dela.

Nesse momento Carlo o olhou:

-Encoste nela e realmente morre...

-Não acredito!- gritou Afrodite- Gostou dessa garota? Vai fazer o que em seguida? Se casar com ela?- ele se levantou com ódio de Lexa. Máscara também se levantou preparando-se para um combate com Afrodite - Ela só está aqui porque está acorrentada, lembre-se disso Carlo! Ela jamais vai te amar... jamais vai te amar como eu te amo...- disse baixo e saiu arrastado para fora da quarta casa, voltando ao seu templo.

Mas Carlo realmente pensou em tudo que havia acontecido até então e em todos os motivos que peixes usou para ir até sua casa nos últimos meses, não eram bons motivos, eram realmente atitudes de alguém que queria aproximação somente. E agora sabia porque.

Quando Afrodite finalmente saiu, máscara da morte olhou pra Lexa que fingia estar dormindo e se virou para ele.

-Cavaleiro de câncer... me liberte, eu não vou embora prometo...- ela sussurrava- Mas Peixes vai me matar na primeira oportunidade, o senhor sabe disso e acorrentada nem tenho chance de me esconder...

-Você não tem qualquer chance contra Afrodite, de forma alguma, não adianta sequer se esconder... - falou ele triste sabendo que Afrodite era um assassino perfeito. Pensou em alguma solução para aquilo que havia se transformado numa situação muito complicada. Nâo poderia deixar que Afrodite tivesse uma oportunidade perto dela pois sabia que ele iria mata-la por ciúme. Olhou a linda mulher pensativo e disse:

-Eu vou desacorrentar você mas saiba de uma coisa...se fugir – ele pegou os cabelos dela puxando levemente- Eu te acho

Ela engoliu em seco... Estava sem as correntes porém continuava acorrentada. Lexa continuou sentada na cama, com o rosto enterrado entre os joelhos chorando. Máscara não teve qualquer pena dela, não foi treinado para sentir pena, quando muito compaixão por respeito.

Decidiu que deveria fazer algo quanto a Afrodite.

Começou a subir lentamente as escadarias que levavam a décima segunda casa do santuário, sentiu o cosmo de Afrodite pesado, triste quanto mais se aproximava. Agora sabia porque e porque ele tentava tanto agradá-lo sempre, todas as visitas a sua casa durante os últimos meses, trazendo guloseimas, filmes, presentes... Entrou sorrateiro e foi adentrando a cheirosa casa do pisciano. Afrodite estava deitado em sua cama com os olhos vidrados no teto, sabia que o cavaleiro de câncer estava ali. Não se moveu, permanecendo deitado desleixadamente porém lindo de qualquer maneira...peito nu, tão alvo, os cabelos azuis espalhados pelo travesseiro e uma mão sobre o peito. Mas Câncer sabia que toda aquela beleza invejada pelas mulheres e homens poderia ser uma atração fatal... Afrodite era um assassino frio quando queria.

-Sente-se- disse Afrodite sem se mexer.

Carlo se sentou e então Afrodite o olhou com os olhos marejados.

- O que deseja aqui? Quase não vem tão longe a última casa...

-Eu queria entender o que está acontecendo...

Afrodite suspirou e finalmente se sentou na cama, deixando o lençol descer até a cintura mostrando que estava nu. Carlo virou o rosto. Afrodite se arrastou até ele.

-Não consegue ver um homem nu?- Afrodite provocou

-Sempre me viu nu nos banhos de rio quando mais novos e agora o que eu lhe causo Carlo? Asco? Ou seria... medo?- arriscou alto demais

Máscara o agarrou pelos cabelos:

-Pare com isso Afrodite! Sempre respeitei você... salvei-lhe a vida ontem porque acho uma covardia idiota dos outros cavaleiros, sim eu tenho opinião própria e respeito você pelas suas escolhas..- o empurrou – Eu vejo Camus e Milo se esfregando pelos cantos, sussurrando coisas , além dos outros cavaleiros que não se assumem, achei muita coragem a sua mas não pense que vai entrar em minha casa, dizer que me ama de repente e ...

Afrodite arriscou novamente:

-E?... – se arrastou até ele de novo sem temer pela vida

-E esperar que eu aceite!

Afrodite o tocou os cabelos castanhos:

-Não precisa aceitar meu amor... se não quiser- baixou a cabeça- Mas eu ofereço meu corpo... – E estava perto demais do canceriano, encostou as coxas nas do outro – É só o que eu desejo, por favor não me negue tudo... eu sonho com você todas as noites, eu durmo pensando no seu corpo quente... eu amo você Carlo... – não havia outro jeito senão implorar, não havia outra maneira, não pensou em outra coisa a não ser se oferecer a ele como uma das cortesãs ou uma escrava.

Câncer apenas olhou-o.


End file.
